Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180127225756
The male servant who arrived at Anna's bedroom before noticed the mess Anna made her in room spoke to Elsa. "You're awfully quiet, Queen Elsa and Princess Breha. Do you girls want to talk about it?" Elsa and Breha shook their heads no as they wished he never ever even knew about the childhood accident with their other sister, Anna at all either. "Trust me, it'll make you feel better, will it not?" Then Elsa and Breha realized he was right. "It's just that Anna and I don't get along... which it affects Breha and anyone else." Elsa said as she was looking nothing but guilty for shutting Anna out for past thirteen years ago even without telling her why since the childhood accident/incident. "If I had to guess, it was especially all because of her hot headed rage issues, was it not?" Elsa and Breha shook their heads no in order to defend Anna. "No, that wasn't the reason. It was because I failed to be there for Anna for past thirteen years ago without explaining why since the accident back when I was eight." "While I was seven and Anna was only just five back then. I shut Anna out on some occasions but the last time I did it was past five years ago." Breha had her turn to speak as she added. "But you didn't do it as much as I did for thirteen years ago." "Queen Elsa, Princess Breha, did you girls know Grand Pabbie was the main reason why neither of you nor your parents were there for her at all." Elsa and Breha looked shocked to hear that, even from a male servant but then Elsa glared at the male servant. "What's wrong, Your Majesty." "Grand Pabbie healed our other sister's head and blaming him wasn't how we repay him for saving our other sister's life, was it?" "No, but, I agree with anybody who has done anything to return all of your other sister's real, old, true, original memories of your powers and the accident instead of Grand Pabbie told me, the other employees and servants and your other sister that his poor, improper advice was the bigger reason why you girls chose to isolate yourselves from the outside world and everybody else, including your other sister and worse, neither of your parents had no time to properly raise your other sister better at all which it was a shame. They were too late to do better than they did. It really explains why her misbehavioral and attitude problems towards other people around her." Elsa and Breha looked more and more shocked than ever but listened to the male servant until the flashback begun... A few hours later, another servant arrived at her bedroom chamber but this time it was a male servant and before he stopped right to clear his throat to get the familiar strawberry blonde princess's attention before he noticed the mess she made so far this morning today. "Good day, Princess Anna!" But Anna just rudely ignored him. "Good gracious! Unbelievable! What a mess! Princess Anna of Arendelle, did you do this? You did this, didn't you? You see what you've done, don't you? Do you realize what you've done? Look at this room of yours! Look at this mess you've made in this room. You've quite made a mess, haven't you? The real master was unimpressed and he'd like you to clean all of it up this instant, ma'am. It's an insult to all who lived in this chamber before you desecrated it as you've done, is it not? It's also an insult to your attendants who prepared your breakfast this morning today too, is it not?" Anna stamped her foot, shouted at him still in a rather demanding tone as rudely interrupted him. "NO YOU CLEAN IT YOURSELF! WHY DON'T YOU CLEAN IT YOURSELF?!" But the male servant wasn't even scared of Anna at all and he didn't easily flinch at all either so he crossed and folded his arms over his chests "Excuse me, young lady but I wouldn't use that tone of voice if I were you so you do not use that tone with me and I wouldn't get into an attitude at all either if I still were you so you do not get into that attitude with me at all either! You do not talk like that. Now the master already asked you to clean it. I will not disrespect his wishes at all no matter what, and neither you will. Understand? Now kindly please get to work at once and if you chose not to listen at all, then you will have no other choice but to face the bad consequences." The male servant sternly warned her in a fatherly tone but Anna just rudely stuck her tongue out at the servant within pure disgust before she stamped, stomped and stormed to approach the mess she has made this morning today, including the food was now thrown on the floor/ground from her breakfast. She aggressively snatched a cantaloupe as she growled, screamed and threw it at him in disgust, anger, fury and rage before the male closed his eyes as he shook his head in disappointment in Anna's problematic anger, fury, rage issues, misbehavior and attitude problem before he said as he was glaring at Anna now for the way Anna was acting and misbehaving towards him and the other servants who only did their best to take proper care of Anna and anybody else who was taken in. "Well, you know what, Princess Anna? This behavior and attitude of yours has gone too far, young lady! This attitude of yours is getting worse if you don't nor can't clean up your act nor get your act together at all, then you leave me no choice at all. Now you're going to end up facing the bad consequences for not doing what we say so I'll have to report your disobedience to the master since you're unwilling to follow his orders, I'll have to send a group of my staff to your chamber to have it cleaned for you if you refused to clean it yourself. You already chose not to listen at all, did you not? You already chose to be stubborn anyway, did you not? None of them will be happy with you nor your behavior nor your attitude at all and nor will be master. Now you'll resume your regular duties for the day. Lord Jabu Jab's patiently awaiting his meal. Now you go to the fountain this instant and prepre it at once right now immediately!" He ordered as he sternly pointed to the exit door in a rather strict tone, then he turned around and departed before he shut the door behind him gently, leaving Anna alone to her angry thoughts about one of her sisters, especially Elsa herself but he still correctly heard Anna angrily yelling, shouting and screaming in rage. "YOU STUPID SERVANTS!" He thought in his mind, even without saying anything at all. 'That girl has a spoiled attitude. She needs better manners. She needs to control her outbursts, temper and anger. It was a shame her parents had no time to bother to properly raise her better than before just because her sisters, Elsa and Breha were always there in Arendelle too. The last time I found the reason why if I recall correctly, all I ever heard it was mostly because of the leader of the rock trolls, Grand Pabbie's poor, improper advice.' The flashback finally ended at last and back to the present. "I never knew Anna would take her anger out on you and the others at all until now." Elsa said as she couldn't believe what she just heard at all. "None of you did nor said nothing nor anything wrong to her to deserve any of it." Breha added as she also couldn't believe what she just heard at all either. "But it's us who are to blame for failing to be straight with Anna." Elsa said. "We're to blame for keeping secrets from our other sister for past thirteen years ago." Breha added again. "I'm sorry she ruined your coronation day, Elsa." "Listen, I appreciate your apology but Anna's outburst was my fault. I went too far with my actions towards her." Elsa said.